Overarching goal of the Center is to understand the mechanisms of pathophysiology of diabetes and obesity and their cardiovascular complications. The Pathology and Bio-analytics Core is an integral part ofthe Center and will play a key role in the evolution of COBRE-funded projects. The Core will render services for rigorous and comprehensive pathological analysis of diabetic specimens. It will provide intellectual input with experimental design and state-of-the-art technical expertise to address the needs of investigators. The Core consists of a group of outstanding scientists with expertise in cardiovascular physiology, pathology and analytical biochemistry. Director ofthe Core, Dr. Sanjay Srivastava more than twenty years of research experience in analytical biochemistry and pathology, and vascular inflammation, atherosclerosis and diabetes. He will oversee all the Core operations and will work closely with junior investigators to teach them principles of histology, chromatography and mass spectrometry. Dr Srivastava will also help the COBRE investigators with quantification and characterization of atherosclerotic lesions. Dr. Michael Merchant, coinvestigator in the Core has extensive experience in analytical biochemistry and will assist the COBRE investigators with proteomics analyses. Drs. Srivastava and Merchant will provide hands on training to junior investigators for various histology and bio-analytical assays. The training acquired at the Core will facilitate them to grow as scientists and expand their repertoire of technical skills. The Core is equipped with state-ofthe- art pathology and analytical biochemistry equipment and is located in the Delia Baxter Building. In addition to address the current requirements of the COBRE projects, the Core will continue to expand its knowledgebase and technical expertise to satisfy the future needs of the Center. Long term goal of the Core is to become a fiscally independent entity capable of providing cutting-edge pathology and bio-analytical services to researchers interested in diabetes and cardiovascular pathophysiology. Continued excellence in pathological analyses will foster collaborations which will not only help the Core financially, but will also advance the field in combatting diabetic complications.